


I Got You, You Got Me

by found_the_good_things



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: Gen, kinda background kateva but not really, let them be friends i am begging you, sappy cliche reflecting for like 100 words at the end, surprise surprise it's she/they kate because it's my fic and i make the rules, they're just studying and vibing together, yes they watch the half of it and annleigh asks about the other half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/found_the_good_things/pseuds/found_the_good_things
Summary: This year has lasted forever, it feels like, but finals have crept around the corner and Eva, Kate, and Annleigh all find themselves woefully unprepared.Eva, Kate, Annleigh friendship fic because I want them to be friends!!!!
Relationships: Annleigh & Eva Sanchez (We Are The Tigers), Annleigh & Kate & Eva Sanchez (We Are The Tigers), Annleigh & Kate (We Are The Tigers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	I Got You, You Got Me

“I’ve watched so many Crash Course videos in the past three days, I think I’m thinking in John Green’s voice,” Eva says, breaking the silence.

“I am not seeing the problem here,” Kate says flatly, neither of them looking away from their laptops. Annleigh stifles a laugh.

“I’d prefer to not be constantly yelling at Stan every time I don’t understand something.” Eva scribbles something in the notebook in her lap. The way she’s sitting on the floor, leaning against Annleigh’s bed, laptop in front of her and one knee against her chest with a notebook on it, the other leg bent and flat on the floor, cannot be good for her spine, but Annleigh knows getting her to move would be a losing battle. “Or Me From The Past. Me From The Past doesn’t fucking know, either.”

“Isn’t the ‘Me From The Past’ character the one asking questions, not answering them?” Annleigh puts in. “So  _ technically _ having a Me From The Past is beneficial because Past Eva tells Present Eva what she still needs to learn.”

“Past Eva can fuck off, Present Eva is confused enough,” Eva mutters.

“Mood,” Kate says. They’re laying on Annleigh’s bed on her stomach, laptop to their left and notebook to her right, with the textbook right in front of her.

“Hey, you didn’t join three AP courses halfway through the year.”

“Yeah, I think Eva gets to be more confused,” Annleigh agrees.

“Except Eva’s already smart, but I’m not.” Kate uncaps a highlighter with their teeth. “Also Eva actually read everything she was supposed to.”

“That’s your own fault, you confused yourself.” Eva reaches up and steals the highlighter out of Kate’s hand.

“You chose to transfer.” Kate takes it back, getting a green mark on Eva’s hand.

Eva takes a moment to come up with a comeback, and all she has is “Shut up.”

Finals start tomorrow, and somehow all three of them got absolutely taken by surprise. Even after studying throughout the year, doing every single assignment, and asking so many questions people called her the teacher’s pet, Annleigh has somehow had to reteach herself  _ everything _ she’d learned junior year. The three of them pooled all their notes and resources for any classes they had together, and studied together all weekend at Annleigh’s house. Annleigh was the only one who sat properly at the desk - she’d offered to let either of her friends use it, but they’d both declined in favor of various uncomfortable-looking positions around the room. The other day, Kate had been hanging off the bed upside down for nearly an hour, reading their APUSH textbook. Not taking notes or highlighting - just reading.

"I can't fucking take this anymore," Kate says after a half hour or so. "I can't process anything and I'm about to either cry, scream, or fall asleep. I need a break."

"Let's call it good for the day," Annleigh suggests. "We've been working for probably five or six hours."

Eva looks down at her laptop and bites her lip. "I've still got a whole other class to study for."

"Yeah, and that one isn't for four days." Kate leans over the side of the bed to be right next to Eva. "Please?"

"Guys-"

" _ Please _ ?"

Annleigh stands up and closes Eva's laptop. "C'mon, we're making the executive decision to be done for now."

Eva tries to open her laptop again, but Annleigh takes it away. "Guys…"

"Nope, this is non negotiable." Kate grabs Eva's notebook, which she half-heartedly tries to take back.

Eva sighs and leans her head back against the bedspread. "Fine. But I hate you both."

Kate leans over and kisses her cheek, then sits up and starts putting their stuff back in her backpack. "We know."

Eva stands up and stretches, then starts packing up her stuff, too. "What time is it?"

Annleigh picks up her phone. "6:37." The team group chat has a few new messages, and she idly checks them, typing out a quick response.

"Shouldn't your parents be home soon?" Eva asks.

"Around 7:30, I think." Annleigh turns her phone off and looks up. "Why?"

"Well, if they want us gone before they're back…"

"You can stay," Annleigh promises them. "My parents are fine with me having friends over." She kind of suspects they're just glad she's not isolating herself or anything.

Eva still looks nervous. "Are you sure?"

"You're my friends, I like hanging out with you." Annleigh holds up her phone. "Pizza, anyone?"

"Absolutely," Kate chimes in.

Eva thinks for a second, then smiles. "Sure."

~

“I can’t believe you’ve never seen this movie,” Kate comments as Annleigh turns out the lights. “It’s, like, a cinematic masterpiece.”

“I’ve never even heard of it.” Annleigh takes a seat in her favorite armchair with the really soft blanket. “Does it have, like, a sequel? With the other half?”

“Ugh, I wish. But no.” Eva snatches Kate’s blanket, rolling her eyes at the “hey!” she gets. “We can share it.”

“That’s not as warm,” Kate whines, but lets Eva cover the both of them with the blanket and leans on her shoulder. Annleigh hits start, and they all fall silent as the movie begins.

The silence doesn’t last long. Kate and Eva both evidently have a lot of opinions on this movie that they bestow upon Annleigh, and if one isn’t talking, the other probably is. Annleigh doesn’t actually care, though - she’s not great at remembering characters and plot points, and hearing their thoughts helps her keep track of what’s happening.

It’s a good movie, and she enjoys it. The credits start to roll, and Annleigh has to ask a couple of clarifying questions, which Eva answers. “We’ll just watch it again sometime so you understand,” Eva suggests, and Annleigh immediately agrees.

“I’m so glad you liked it, my parents didn’t,” Kate says, tucking the blanket tighter around herself like she’s cold.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, they said the plot was ‘too overdone’ and ‘it’s too complicated.’” Kate uses finger quotes to accent what their parents said. “I think they just didn’t like that the girl gets the girl in the end.”

“That’s what makes it good, though!” Eva protests.

“Yeah, I know, tell that to my mom and dad.” Kate checks her phone and sighs. “Say it now, if you want, they’re here for once and want me to come home soon.”

Eva makes a face, but stands up. “Yeah, I should probably get home soon.”

Annleigh walks them back upstairs and to Eva’s car. “Thanks for coming,” she says, but immediately feels weird and formal. “Uh, I mean… sorry, I’m not trying to be, like, weird.”

“It’s fine, Annleigh.” Eva smiles at her while Kate tosses both their backpacks in the backseat. “Thanks to both of you for not letting me study all night.”

“Yeah, I dunno what you’d do without us,” Kate says, propping an elbow on her shoulder. Eva crosses her arms and rolls her eyes good-naturedly.

“And in regards to your last class, I’m sure you’ll do great,” Annleigh promises her. “You’ve got straight A’s, you’ll be fine.”

“God, I hope.” Eva digs in her pocket for her keys. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Bright and early for your first day of Giles Corey finals!” Annleigh says, laughing when Kate groans. “Bye!”

Annleigh waits on the front porch until they drive away, just barely able to see Kate grabbing for the aux cord in the darkness. They disappear around the corner and she goes back inside, closing the door and savoring the warmth in the house, much more tolerable than the cold outside. She goes to make a cup of hot cocoa before she goes to bed, thinking as she stirs it.

This time last year, she studied for her sophomore finals with Clark and a few people from Chords for Christ. This time last year, she hated Kate and only knew Eva from the way Riley never shut up about her. But this time last year, she cried after studying and didn’t feel nearly as prepared and didn’t have  _ fun. _

Before she goes to bed, she puts her notebooks and textbooks back in her bag, along with Eva’s calculator that she must have left here. She shoots Eva a quick text to let her know she’ll bring her the calculator in the morning, then changes and goes to bed, feeling remarkably calm and peaceful even though she has finals tomorrow.

_ After this, it’s just one more year. _

**Author's Note:**

> let them be friends 2k21
> 
> i'm on tumblr, @/i-don-t-even-care


End file.
